


【SD花+流．四觉系列之乐篇番外】本能（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花+流．四觉系列（文：十甫） [6]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花+流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花+流．四觉系列之乐篇番外】本能（文：十甫）

一踏进门口，流川就习惯性往床上望去，却见床上除了被踢皱的被以外，那几日一直躺在上面的人已不在了。

“丝丝丝”

突听厨房传来流水声，流川将肩上的背包往地上一放，即走向厨房。入眼而来的，是打赤膊、肩上还搭着浴巾，正仰着头喝水的樱木。

看着那宽肩窄腰、肌理分明的背部，上头还挂着由湿发滴下的水珠，突觉胸口一热，流川不自禁地吞了吞口水。正犹豫着要不要走过去樱木那儿，却见樱木转过身来，对他咧嘴一笑，“回来了？”

流川点点头，“嗯，回来了。”顿了顿，“你的病好了？”

“废话！你以为我是你？！本天才不知多生龙活虎，那些病菌才不敢靠近……哇哈哈哈！”听流川又再提醒他“病”了，而病因更是樱木视为“奇耻大辱”的事，倏地心里不爽，便大声道。然而话一出口，便又觉后悔，便连声大笑作掩饰。

被樱木一阵抢白，流川顿觉没瘾，便默不作声地转身往衣柜走去。

从衣柜里拿了一件T-恤，便听到樱木的脚步声已近，并在他背后站定。流川不理会，继续动作，再从衣柜中抽拿一条替换的短裤。

突然，腰间横上一臂，背部即刻贴上一个微温的胸膛。冷不防被樱木从后抱着，流川一阵错愕，随即便皱起眉头，问道，“干嘛？”因为樱木的手已从他敞开的衬衫滑进，并在他的腹肌上来回抚摸。

“我们来做吧……”樱木道，抬手扳过流川的头，嘴巴迫不及待地往他脸上亲去。自从那天听说流川把他的“宝贝”扔掉，并擅作主张搬来跟他同居，他顿时气得再次“病发”，躺在床上不愿清醒。因为只要一想到要跟这似乎有洁癖的狐狸同住一屋簷下、自由日子从此远离，便感到头昏脑涨，心情厌烦不已。然而，每晚与流川同床，贴着他温热的身体，却又让他心猿意马。与他“同居”了几天后，也就习惯了他的存在。生性本来就豁达的他，想事已至此，便好好地与流川一起住吧，反正也打算跟他在一起了，而且回心一想，同居也是好的，更省时省事呢！

被樱木的唇与手同时夹攻的流川，心头刚刚硬压下躁骚感又起。他丢下手中的T-恤、短裤，一手捉住樱木在自己胸前活动的手，微侧身体，抬起另一只手按着樱木的头，将他的唇贴向自己，吻住。衣服敞开的左前胸，紧贴着樱木的赤裸胸膛，炙烫的感觉一点都不输于此刻彼此唇舌交缠的嘴。本捉握着樱木手掌的手已放开了，并已摸上他的腰侧，手指更滑进他的裤头。正准备将整只手掌插进他的裤内时，却发觉樱木的双手早他一步，一只已握住他的后臀半圆，另一只则按向他的跨下。后方一张一弛地粗鲁抓捏，前方则毫无动静地按着，然而手指却不时轻轻刮划一下。顿感一阵燥热难耐，便直接拉下樱木的裤头。

倏地，樱木挣脱了流川的唇，急道，“喂！这次是我做你，你还欠我五次呢，别想赖！”

樱木的话犹如一盆冷水从流川的头顶淋下，顿时浇灭了他心中的慾火。原拉着樱木裤头的手一张，立刻将樱木推开，冷冷地看他一眼，然后弯腰拾起散落在地上的衣裤。

被推开的樱木，对流川忽然变脸的行迳完全摸不着头，刚刚明明还打得火热，都有反应了，却突然一百八十度的转变，还给他横来的一对冷眼。有些愣呆地看着流川拾起了衣裤，待见他转身便走时突然清醒过来，大声喊道，“喂！臭狐狸！你答应过让我连做五次的，想赖账吗？”

“我没赖账的习惯。”流川脚步不停地回答。

樱木三步併成两步追上流川，从后抓住他的双肩，“那你干嘛逃？”

流川耸肩挣脱了樱木的桎梏，说，“没有逃。”

“这屋子不是很大，你不必走得这么急！”樱木再次拉住流川，道，“好多天没做了，刚刚被你这么一搞，都上火了。”顿了一顿，“你刚才也有反应了呀……”拇指在流川的臂弯处轻抚。

流川看他一眼，说道，“灭了。”然后一手扫开樱木的手，快步向前闪进了浴室，“碰”一声，大力关上了门。

待他从浴室里出来，那个之前纠缠着他的人一如他所料，又躺在床上“发病”了。自从他不请自来后，樱木便“病发”频频，天天躺在床上昏睡。其实，他早已知悉让他“病发”的原由，只是不想戳破，因为打从他重遇樱木后，他就决定不再放开他了。然而，要与樱木一起，他就得放弃他的一些坚持，犹如樱木放弃他的坚持一样。生活起息不同尚且可以慢慢调整，可是关于攻受这问题，他考虑了很久，至今都没法说服自己妥协。那天答应樱木让他做，只不过是促使他去看医生的权宜之计。看樱木这样强壮都会栽倒在一场性爱中，着实让他起了警惕──“受”不可当呀！可是，依樱木的个性，他今之所受一切，他日定要人十倍奉还，绝不吃亏，自己不让他做一次，他岂会善罢干休？日后又怎会与自己好好相处呢？

在浴室里思索了良久，终于下了决定──今天就咬牙让他干一次吧！

他用浴巾擦了擦仍湿淋淋的头发，慢慢踱到床边，瞥了一下将手枕在额上的樱木，然后背着他在床沿坐下。半晌，才挤出一句话，“呣，想做就做吧！”

可是，等了好一会都没听到樱木的回应，便转过头来，却见樱木仍维持着刚才的姿势，动也不动，似乎睡着了。于是俯身去探看樱木的动静，不料，才移开他枕在额头的手，就见他的那双眼睛原来一直睁着，正贼笑着呢。

危险！

流川反射性地欲直起身体撤离，却仍然慢了一步，被樱木伸手一拉一揽，反被压躺在床上。依然是一上一下地相互瞪着，只是位置互易。

半晌，流川呼了口气，抬手抽出压在后颈的浴巾，往地上一扔后，说，“从后面来。”推了推樱木，示意他挪一挪身体以让他翻个身。然后反手拉下短裤，对樱木说，“要做就快点。”

原以为还会跟流川在这问题上纠缠一阵子的樱木，没想到他此刻竟如此干脆。看着他已裸露的两瓣半圆，配合着那没有多余赘肉的窄腰，挺直的背部，更显结实，不禁心头发热，接着便感觉下腹开始勃起了。

既然流川那么干脆，他也该动作俐落一点。于是，将流川的短裤完全褪去，也脱去自己的短裤，然后分开流川的腿，跪坐在他的大腿间。虽然他的昂扬已呈半勃起状态，但他却不急着去操弄，反而将两只手掌按在流川的后腰上，替他做起按摩来了。

感觉流川的身体僵硬了一下，接着便恢復常态，然而背部微微起伏，双手却握成拳。

樱木见到了，本想说些话舒缓一下此刻有些紧绷的气氛，可是话到唇边，又觉多说无济于事，因为他非常了解流川此刻的心情，那就是他之前的经历。

他们两个，在重遇彼此之前，是绝不会让他人将他们压在身下。然而为了对方，再怎么不愿意，也得咬牙相互忍耐一下，若不，以后怎么相处下去呢？他可不想被流川压在身下一辈子，想必他也如此考量。

替流川做着按摩的手指不时在他股缝间刮划，偶尔还会钻进他的后穴试探一下，每每让流川不由自主地痉挛一下，复又强忍住，让樱木暗暗偷笑。

过了一阵子，只见流川的后腰越来越红，臀部也在微微颤抖着，终于忍受不住胯下的燥热，哑声对流川说，“我要进去了。”也不待他反应，手指掰开他两瓣半圆，插入。身体跟着完全趴在流川的背部上，活动。

然而，忙着在流川体内撞击的樱木，也不忘观察流川的反应。只见他的双拳越握越紧，却一声也不哼，似乎在忍耐着疼痛，心下不禁涌起一阵歉意，之前想要“报仇”之意早已荡然无存，此刻，只想流川是跟他一起享受这场性爱，而不是“还债”。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
当流川张开眼睛的时候，发现自己仍俯趴着，只是腰上多盖了一张被。转头望向樱木时，见他已然熟睡，在微微打呼呢。

看着樱木的睡脸，那么地毫无防备，却仍隐隐透着醒着时的张狂。回想起刚刚在无意中瞥见樱木的侧脸，似乎与往常不一样，不禁有些后悔与樱木的两场性爱都是没看到彼此的脸而完成的。

不知那时的他是怎么一副表情？依然嚣张？还是因所愿得逞了而沾沾自喜呢？脑海立即浮现出樱木那对贼贼窃笑的眼睛。暗哼了一声，却又再次想起樱木刚刚的侧脸。

当时，本在忍受着极度疼痛和不适的流川，突觉紧握的手掌被掰开，跟着指间被另外五指插入，紧握；而颈后被印下无数碎吻，更听到樱木在耳边喃喃地叫唤，“狐狸……狐狸……啊…流川……”声音低沉而轻柔，是他从未听樱木口中发出过的语调。于是睁开眼睛斜眼望向樱木，却只见到他晃动的红发，而颈后细吻仍不断。半晌，终看到樱木的侧脸，眉毛不再斜飞，显是眉头放松了，眼睛很专注地望着前方，唇角则微微上扬。接着，樱木便发现了他的注视，立即俯头亲吻他的唇角……莫名其妙的，这些微不足道的回忆，竟让他此刻砰然心动。

于是爬起身来，低头亲吻樱木的唇角，一如他刚刚吻他般。可是下一刻，他的头再也抬不起来了，因早已被樱木牢牢地按着，逼他加深了唇上的吻。彷彿从未接过吻似的，两人激吻得在床上翻滚，连薄被也被踢下床，彼此再次裸裎相见，身体激烈碰撞。

好不容易因缺氧而分开了彼此的唇，喘着气，然而相互紧缠着的手脚仍维持现状。流川看着樱木的眼睛，而樱木也看着他的，都在彼此的眼睛里看到了对方；而呼吸则相互喷在对方唇上；紧贴的胸、腹、腿契合无隙……突然胸口一热，彼此有些尴尬地对望一下，因为，双方又有反应了。

“你再来一次吧！”流川首先打破缄默。

“咦？……哦──”樱木乍听之下难以明白，顿了一下才反应过来，于是压抑着雀跃心情，道，“那你……反过身来吧。”

“我要看着你。”

“啊！你……”

流川见樱木一脸惊讶，似有更多的不信，于是不再多说，放开了樱木便即平躺在床上。

见流川如此，樱木便不再多问。这种时刻，言语已显多余，更何况是不解风情的提问。

翻身骑在流川的腰上，却良久不动。流川奇怪，“干嘛？”

“你这样瞪着我，我做不下去。”樱木指了指他此刻目不转睛地瞪着他的双眼。

流川即刻半眯着眼地看他一下，哼道，“不做就下去。”起身欲将樱木推倒。

已料想到流川接下来动作的樱木，脑筋转得飞快，立刻凑嘴吻住流川阻止。

看着闭着眼，全心全意地吻着自己的樱木，流川似乎受了蛊惑，也缓缓地闭上眼睛，热烈地回应。而樱木对流川展开的第二次身体交流也由此拉开了序幕。

然而，流川虽主动配合，可是樱木仍见到他微微皱起了眉头、抿紧着唇，双手也再次握成拳。

明知他仍感不适，但樱木此刻再也停不下来了，也不愿意停下来。他早就想这样狠狠地抱着流川，看他在欢爱时的脸上表情是不是跟往常一样冷。不知从何时起，这样的念头便一直萦绕在他的脑海，进而主导了他的性取向；而流川，则理所当然地成为了他的性幻想对象，即使他们分开了多年，他仍鲜明地活跃在他的记忆中。

“…哈…哈……狐狸…流川……想要你……一直都想这么要你……不知从何时开始，就只想要你……哈…”跟流川此次的结合让他身心愉悦得难以形容，终于按捺不住倾诉埋藏心底多年的情感。

本因心理抗拒而紧闭着双眼的流川，听见樱木此番如诉如慕的话，倏地张开了眼睛。入眼而来的是樱木的双眼，正专注地注视着自己。眼底并无张狂，也无窃喜，更无狡赖之意，反有他形容不出的情绪。就这么看着他半晌，流川觉得自己已彻彻底底地陷入，此生再也不愿对他放手。

抬头凑嘴亲吻樱木，双手将他抱得紧实。也不知为何，突然觉得与樱木交合着的地方也不再感到疼痛，反而掀起一阵从未试过的麻痒感。不由自主地用双腿环紧樱木的腰，却不料换来樱木更激烈的冲击，一下又一下，让他感觉抵受不住，却又想要更多。终于，不再压抑刻意扣在喉头的呻吟，“啊呀……”。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
因性事顺利，心情欢畅的樱木酣睡至天亮。然而却在半梦半醒间被突压在身上的重物弄醒了。睁开惺忪的眼睛，即见流川趴在自己的身上，便抬手推推他，“干嘛？本天才还没睡醒……”

“做你。”随即抬起樱木右腿，竖起。

樱木立即被流川的动作惊醒了，连忙踢腿挣脱了流川的手，推开流川坐起，“你……你你一大早发什么狐狸瘟？！”顿了一顿，突恍然大悟似地说，“你也发烧了吗？”然后伸掌按在流川的额头上。

流川推开樱木的手，说，“你才有病！”接着又推倒樱木，压上他。

“喂！你想干嘛？！”其实流川的动作不言而喻，樱木的提问只是多此一举。然而却仍然有人配合地答道，“做爱。”回答直接，而手上动作更加干脆，直接分开了樱木的腿。

“靠！一大早就发瘟！做吧做吧，你给我轻点，若再像上次那样折腾，我下次一定把你做死！”樱木咒骂了一句，便不再挣扎，任由流川抚弄忙去。

樱木这声咒骂，让流川倏地停止了动作，怔了。其实，昨晚连续两场性爱运动早就把流川给累垮，今早哪还有力气再折腾樱木，刚刚也只不过是想作弄他，看看他如何推却挣扎而已。即使经过了昨晚，他仍认为自己不会轻易妥协，而樱木更不会如此。原以为今后会继续与樱木为攻受问题争执不休，却不料樱木竟有如此反应，完全出乎他意料之外。

「……你给我轻点，若再像上次那样折腾，我下次一定把你做死！」

突然，流川明白了。

他与樱木之间，根本就不存在妥协，只有竞争，从一开始相遇。

竞争，是男人的天性，也是他与樱木的本能。这一次你得逞了，下一次我加倍奉还──这就是他与樱木的相处方式；也只有通过相互竞争、互相抗衡，他们才会更紧密地走下去。一辈子。

于2007-11-8 09:06 发表于清平乐


End file.
